Muscle training is one form of exercise which attracts large numbers of people. Despite the sheer numbers of exercise devices, certain muscle groups remain difficult to isolate with conventional weight machines and devices. Moreover, certain exercise devices are cumbersome and difficult to use.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop an exercise device able to target at least a user's forearm. Advantageously, the exercise device should be easy to use and mobile.